Scary Stories
by Swayzee Sweetheart
Summary: When Kendall is invited over for scary stories one Friday night...


A/N—Hey people. Don't hate me but I'm stuck on Chappy 6 for Crash! Any Ideas Are welcomed. I'm serious. ANY! Enjoy my pretties.

%%%%

The guys sat in James' room waiting for Logan to tell a scary story on the dark Friday night.

"Logan go. We aren't scared of your stories" Kendall said.

"Okay." Logan said " She lived deep in the forest in a tiny cottage and sold herbal remedies for a living. Folks living in the town nearby called her Bloody Mary, and said she was a witch. None dared cross the old crone for fear that their cows would go dry, their food-stores rot away before winter, their children take sick of fever, or any number of terrible things that an angry witch could do to her neighbors.

Then the little girls in the village began to disappear, one by one. No one could find out where they had gone. Grief-stricken families searched the woods, the local buildings, and all the houses and barns, but there was no sign of the missing girls. A few brave souls even went to Bloody Mary's home in the woods to see if the witch had taken the girls, but she denied any knowledge of the disappearances. Still, it was noted that her haggard appearance had changed. She looked younger, more attractive. The neighbors were suspicious, but they could find no proof that the witch had taken their young ones.

Then came the night when the daughter of the miller rose from her bed and walked outside, following an enchanted sound no one else could hear. The miller's wife had a toothache and was sitting up in the kitchen treating the tooth with an herbal remedy when her daughter left the house. She screamed for her husband and followed the girl out of the door. The miller came running in his nightshirt. Together, they tried to restrain the girl, but she kept breaking away from them and heading out of town.

The desperate cries of the miller and his wife woke the neighbors. They came to assist the frantic couple. Suddenly, a sharp-eyed farmer gave a shout and pointed towards a strange light at the edge of the woods. A few townsmen followed him out into the field and saw Bloody Mary standing beside a large oak tree, holding a magic wand that was pointed towards the miller's house. She was glowing with an unearthly light as she set her evil spell upon the miller's daughter.

The townsmen grabbed their guns and their pitchforks and ran toward the witch. When she heard the commotion, Bloody Mary broke off her spell and fled back into the woods. The far-sighted farmer had loaded his gun with silver bullets in case the witch ever came after his daughter. Now he took aim and shot at her. The bullet hit Bloody Mary in the hip and she fell to the ground. The angry townsmen leapt upon her and carried her back into the field, where they built a huge bonfire and burned her at the stake.

As she burned, Bloody Mary screamed a curse at the villagers. If anyone mentioned her name aloud before a mirror, she would send her spirit to revenge herself upon them for her terrible death. When she was dead, the villagers went to the house in the wood and found the unmarked graves of the little girls the evil witch had murdered. She had used their blood to make her young again.

From that day to this, anyone foolish enough to chant Bloody Mary's name three times before a darkened mirror will summon the vengeful spirit of the witch. It is said that she will tear their bodies to pieces and rip their souls from their mutilated bodies. The souls of these unfortunate ones will burn in torment as Bloody Mary once was burned, and they will be trapped forever in the mirror..

"Logan stop" Kendall said peering from up under the covers. By this time he'd jumped into James' lap. James just laughed at his friend.

"Where's Carlos?" Logan asked. Carlos crept up behind Logan and touched his shoulder. Logan screeched at the top of his lung.

"Oh God. He fell for it James. I take it that Kendall fell for it to" Carlos said laughing hysterically. Kendall was pressed against James chest. James wrapped him in his arms. He bit back the laughter and chuckled.

"Kendall it's okay. It was just Carlos trying to scare Logan and you." James said cradling Kendall.

"Carlos I hate you. Go….. Die" Logan said holding his chest.

"I think Logan and Kendall are part girl" Carlos said.

"Shut up Carlos. He's only 16. Leave him alone" James said protectively.

"You are so overly protective and he's 15." Carlos asked when they saw a sleeping Kendall.

"I'm 18 years old and he's 15. Do you think he'd even wanna be with me?" James asked cradling Kendall in his arms.

"Ask him. Or listen to him." Carlos said pointing to Kendall in James' lap.

"James. Jamie. Jamie..." Kendall said in his sleep.

"I'm putting him in my bed. Bye person who has a douche bag boyfriend and his douche bag boyfriend" James said

"HEY! Fuck you, James." Logan said as James closed his door to his room in the dorm. Kendall stirred in his sleep as James laid next to him. James was deep in thought when he felt the pressure on his chest. He saw that it was Kendall. James snaked his arm around his back. Kendall snuggled closer to James.

"Jamie are you asleep?" Kendall asked groggily

"No Kendall. I'm not. Kenny is it a problem that I'm almost 19 and you just turned don't turn 16 until April and It's like December?." James asked

"Not if it's not a problem with you" Kendall said.

"Kendall I-I love you so much" James said admitting it for the first time.

"What? You w-what?" Kendall stuttered out quickly like word vomit.

"I said I love you, Kendall Donald Knight. I do and If you don't, that's okay but I... Just... You had to know. You have the right to know" James said with more confidence in the beginning but then went barely audible by the end. He was all ready to get up and leave til Kendall grabbed his wrist.

"Jamie I thought you knew. I love you so much too. You just scare me" Kendall admitted. James leaned down and kissed Kendall with so much feeling and so much passion it was scary. Romeo and Juliet ain't got nothing on them.

"That's okay too. I will always love you. Get some sleep my beauty" James said as he pulled away and Kendall drifted off to sleep

A/N— Actually this came from **Don't** **Judge Chap 9 **but it really didn't make any sense or had absolutely nothing to do with the story so I deleted the chap and made it into this one shot. Seriously, go read Don't Judge and come back to this. See my point. Exactly. I want to thank you all who actually read the story. It was my baby. Now Crash! Is my little baby that I am actually neglecting It. Don't hate me or Don't Judge me… Get it? Don't Judge me? Don't Judge is my story's name?... Yeah. Moving on I think I want to start another . How about dumb Kendall who is also very pretty. The James, Carlos, and Logan are nerds that Kendall loves to be around. Hm. Hmm. Hmmm. Well until next chapter. Remember creative minds have been known to survive anything.

One Love. Peace.

Swayzee S.


End file.
